User blog:Moeflyer/My Original Precure Series
I have a great feeling that I want to create my own Precure. So My Pretty Cure team is quite special from the officials'. I'm using Chinese martial arts, philosophies and religions (like Confucianism, Taoism and Buddhism) as the element of my Precure. Why do I want to make Pretty Cure like Kung Fu Action movies? I found the "Action" element of many Precure series were not satisfing me enough. Except Cure Sunshine, she trains her family's martial arts. 'Synopsis' (Incomplete) Characters Kanon Asakusa/Cure Mercy (Pink) Kanon is a 2nd-year student of Suiren City Public Junior High School. She is a kind, sympathetic and caring. However, she have nothing special about her in both studying and sports, like a commoner at school. Therefore, she wants to turn herself from nobody to somebody by trying to do her best in everything. One day, she and her elder sisters was attacked by a mysterious woman, her sisters injured except Kanon, and then her potential When Kanon transformed into Cure Mercy, she utilizes Precure Ujo-Ken (Fist of Compassion). A soft-style martial art which can counter-attack enemies by redirecting their brutal forces with using a little power. Shuri Abein/Cure Wisdom (Blue) The same year schoolmate of Kanon. She is a genius in her whole grade. Laid back, calm, confident and humorous. And also, Shuri has an extraordinary eloquence in argument. She is a Sino-Japanese half-breed which her father is Chinese and mother is Japanese. This gaves her trouble when people knows her heritage, caused her to be bullied by pureblood Japanese. Based on her heritage, she can speak Mandarin fluently and knows everything about Chinese culture. She is training martial arts with Samanya when she was 6th grade, and Samanya is her very close friend since her family moved into Suiren City. When she transformed into Cure Wisdom, she utilizes Precure Hyakka-Ken (Fist of Magificence). A martial art which decepts enemies by various maneuvers, and using precise acupuncture skills to disable enemies. Samanya Matsuo/Cure Virtue (Green) Classmate and close friend of Shuri. A tomboyish, sporty, ill-tempered and the "actions speak louder than words" type of person, having strong sense of justice. She also a great fan of action-genre dramas and movies. Her personality is totally opposite from Shuri. Therefore, Samanya always falls into arguments with Shuri, but they were still good friends after all. Samanya met Shuri when she was 11 years old, by fending of the bullies who mistreating her. They met Saruyama (Goku in human avatar) and learn Kung Fu with Shuri from him. Samanya live with her father alone, her mother was parted away because of she cannot tolerate her husband's alcoholism. When she transformed into Cure Virtue, she uses Precure Seiretsu-Ken (Fist of Virginity). The speed-based martial art which can attack enemies as fast as lightning, and gives numerous attacks to intercept the opponents's attacks. Akemi Mifu/Cure Savior (Yellow) Akemi is the last Cure joined the team. A First-year student of Suiren Public Junior High School. The granddaughter of the Mifu Zaibatsu's CEO. She is shy, polite, and passive. Akemi is suffering from asthma, it makes her body weak and Sifu Goku The martial art instructor of the Tenjo Tenge Precure. His true identity is Son Goku (or Sun Wukong) from the Journey to The West. He became one of the of the senior Martial Officer in the Celestopia government. He received the mission to find and educate the Precure who reincarnated to the 21st Century. He worked as the PE teacher in Suiren Public Junior High School. (Incomplete) Category:Blog posts